The present disclosure relates to infrastructure management and, more specifically, to systems and methods for multi-component and mixed-reality simulation environments.
As the so-called Internet of Things expands, an increasing number of smart devices have been developed to interconnect within the existing Internet infrastructure. Such devices may be used to collect information and to automate a growing number of important tasks in a variety of fields.